Alone on Valentines day
by HeLLoPaNda
Summary: There is this Valentines day dance coming up, and Akane wants Ranma to take her to the dance sooo badly, but then many things get in the way and Akane thinks that she might be all alone on valentines day, or maybe not.. or maybe..
1. Default Chapter

"ATTENTION CLASSS!!!!"  
  
the teacher shouted, and the attention of the class shifted to the teacher. "okay, now that I FINALLY have your attention, I would like to announce something..." there was silence "as you all know, that valentines day is only a month away, and on that day we will be having a valentines dance held in our school gym!"  
  
giggles and shouts erupted after that, but Akane was doing neither, instead she was thinking about who she would bring to the dance, she was really hoping it was Ranma. So after school, a bunch of boys asked Akane to the dance and she said to all of the boys "I'm still thinking..." Ranma on the other hand was bugged by Kodachi, Ukyou and Shampoo most of the time  
  
. So after all the carnage, they were able to walk back to Akane's house. Ranma was on that rail that he would usually walk on, while Akane on the ground, neither of them talked throughout the whole walk. "Were home..."  
  
the 2 of them mumbled as they stepped in the house, they went up the stairs, both very tired. Akane was still thinking about Ranma, if he was going to take her to the dance, but then she muttered to herself after a while of thinking, "it's not going to happen..." Akane then sighed, and then changed into her regular clothes  
  
. "Dinner time!" Kasumi said loudly in her usual sing-song voice, Akane went down the stairs and she sighed, then she entered the dining room. Everyone was at the table, Mr. Tendou, Nabiki (who was staring at the TV) Kasumi (who was beside the rice cooker) and Ranma and Genma, (Ranma in girl form and Genma in panda form) *apparently those two were training and they ended up getting themselves soaked in the pond* Akane thought to herself, she gave a small smile.  
  
After dinner, everyone resumed their usual things, Ranma was taking a hot bath, Genma and Soun playing Shogi, Nabiki was watching TV, and Kasumi was making tea. Akane was in the Dojo, and she was breaking some cement no less, and after that Akane went back up to her room and flopped on her bed, and gave a big sigh. *I doubt he is going to take me...He might take Ukyou or Shampoo... I bet he doesn't even care about me... I don't care about him either* Akane thought, Akane then grabbed her pillow then put her face on it and screamed "RANMA NO BAKAAA!",  
  
then a voice appeared in her head again and said *If you don't care about him, then why do you keep wondering who he is going to take to the dance?*. Akane went to sleep with that thought in her head... The next morning, Akane woke up bright and early, she then changed, and ran to Ranma's room to see if he was awake yet, she was surprised to see his bed empty, so she ran downstairs to eat breakfast, and to her surprise again, Ranma wasn't at the table. So Akane had a quick breakfast, and she was thinking where did Ranma go, she then asked Kasumi, "Kasumi, have you seen Ranma?", Kasumi nodded a light nod and said "He went out really early in the morning, I wonder what the boy is up to.... oh will you look at that sky...." Akane then grabbed her bag and ran out of the house, and she was still thinking where Ranma went. Later at school, Ranma was there, but he wasn't looking too well, he looked like he didn't sleep.  
  
During lunch time Akane saw Ranma sitting under a tree, sleeping. "Hey Ranma..." Ranma woke up and saw Akane standing there with a concerned look on her face, "what Akane?" he replied in a groggy sort of way, "Where did you go this morning? Kasumi said you left really early, really early." Akane asked, then Ranma replied "I went nowhere" and Akane said with a tone that said I-bet-you-were-somewhere and she said "hmmph! I bet you were planning something for the Valentines dance and you were going to go with Kodachi, Shampoo or Ukyou weren't you?  
  
And Ranma replied with an angry voice "No I didn't and Akane will you leave me alone for awhile, I have got a lot of things on my mind, and I don't need a tomboy like you to make it worse" Ranma stood up and stuck his tongue out at her and Akane pulled out the mallet from nowhere and whacked him on the head and screamed at him "IM SORRY FOR BIENG A TOMBOY!"  
  
Akane walked away but she was thinking about what Ranma said, *what does he mean by ... I have got a lot of things on my mind... I wonder*  
  
later when the two of them got home, Ranma went straight to Nabiki's room and Akane got suspicious... She quickly went inside her room, and stuck her ear on her wall to try to eavesdrop on what the 2 of them might be conversing about, she then heard something that made Akane want to burst into tears, she knew whose voice belonged to who (duh) she ran to her bed and started tearing, what she heard was this:  
  
So Nabiki, will you come with me........why didn't you ask Akane.......She isn't the type of person for this, you're the only one......Ok then if you say so Ranma......  
  
To be continued...  
  
Oooo yah I hope you liked that... ill write the next chappy soon ^_^ 


	2. I can get over it i think

Chapter 2  
  
"Akane what's your problem?" Ranma asked as they were walking to school, Akane didn't answer. So as soon as they were in school, they walked to their classroom; Ranma went to his seat in the back, while Akane went to hers, which was a few seats away from Ranma. "Hey Ran-chan, what's up with Akane-chan?" Ukyou said as she walked up to Ranma's place, she was wearing the usual boys' school uniform with that unusually large spatula at her back, "I don't know Uuchan, I don't know."  
  
So after school Akane and Ranma were heading back home, but Ranma stopped on the way and said, "Akane im going to Ukyou's for awhile.. So you go ahead", Akane didn't stop to say yes or no, she just kept on going "Ukyou I need some help" Ranma asked as he was sitting on the chair by the grill "Don't worry Ran-chan, it was a great decision to dump Akane, and she will learn to accept that. Do you want the squid pancake to go or you will just eat it here?", Ukyou said as she was stirring up okonomiyaki batter. "I didn't dump her, she is just going all cold I suppose. But I don't remember I did anything wrong." Ranma said "Oh I see, maybe she just has her period or something, but I don't think you should worry about her, you have me" Ukyou said slightly blushing "Maybe she does have her period.." Ranma mumbled not paying attention to Ukyou Then all of a sudden the door of the restaurant slid open, it was Sayuri, Akane's friend in school. She sat down on the chair, she ordered a deluxe and she turned to Ranma and said Ranma what did you do to Akane, she didn't talk all day, and I know it has to be you who is responsible for this."  
  
*Ranma...no...baka.* Akane thought as she was laying down on her bed *Im skipping dinner because of him.. But it doesn't matter anyway, not eating or talking isn't gonna make him take me to the dance.. I don't want anybody else to take me to the dance.* All of a sudden her opened just a crack *Ranma?* Akane thought, and then she saw a tiny figure. "Oh P-chan you're here, come here", P-chan squealed and then he jumped on her bed, right into her arms, "hey P-chan, there is this Valentines dance coming, wanna come with me as a date?" Akane said and she had a tiny smile on her face  
  
The next day, Akane was awake, the little black pig in her arms *the weekend.oh joy* Akane thought. She went downstairs to see Ranma, Nabiki and Kasumi at the table this morning, "Good morning Akane" Kasumi greeted in her sing song voice "Morning Akane.. And Mr. P" Ranma said in a quiet voice, he and Nabiki were looking at some book together, but as soon as Akane came down, they hid the book. "Kasumi, where is father and Mr. Saotome?" she asked, Kasumi then replied after passing a bowl of rice to Nabiki "They are going to watch some Shogi match, I don't exactly know Akane, now sit down and have some breakfast" Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi were out, so Ranma and P-chan were left in the house, Ranma went up to the roof and he was thinking about stuff, then all of a sudden, he was splashed with cold water "What's your problem Ryouga?!" Ranma said, after seeing Ryouga with an empty bucket of water, "You insensitive little boy. I can't stand to see Akane acting like that because of you." Ranma's frown turned into a calm, sad-ish face, "I don't even know what I did to her, and do you know what happened?" Ryouga shook his head and said "I don't know, but I know its you since she constantly said 'Ranma no baka', so I wont forgive you for hurting Akane's feelings "Ranma said Nothing, and he jumped off the roof and went into the house  
  
Nabiki was around, and Kasumi and Akane were buying groceries. "Akane whats wrong, you seem awfully quiet. Ahh! Look at these lovely flowers" Kasumi said looking at some pictures of flowers, "nothing sis, Im just thinking of something. Oh look there's Dr. Tofu." Akane said as she pointed at doctor Tofu. "Doctor Tofu!" Kasumi said as she waved at him, then all of a sudden he picked up a Carrot and put it in his ear and said "Hi Kasumi!" and Doctor Tofu and his severe acts of shyness went on. Nabiki was seen shopping for some clothes, and Kasumi soon said after Doctor Tofu (who had an assortment of vegetables in his ears and atop his head) left, "Nabiki! Were going home now!" and Nabiki shook her head and said, "im still looking for something, you guys go ahead", Akane realized where in the clothes section Nabiki was shopping at, it was the gown area, *I bet she is going to get a nice gown to impress Ranma..* Akane thought.  
  
When Akane got home, she and Kasumi placed the groceries in the kitchen, Kasumi was feeling cheerful, while Akane was feeling sad and bitter, so she ran upstairs, changed into her gi, as most of you know, when Akane is feeling emotional she has to break something. So as she was making her way into the dojo, she heard cement breaking, she ran to the door of the dojo, since it was slightly open, she peeked inside, to see Ranma in there, breaking some stuff. She saw his face, it was all calm Then all of a sudden Nabiki, shoved Akane away from the dojo sliding door and she closed it, but Akane couldn't help but eavesdrop, she opened The door a bit, and she saw Nabiki standing in front of Ranma and she said, "ok Ranma, I have the perfect one", Ranma's eyes shimmered a bit then he said, "That's great", "yeah and it wasn't easy to find, I just did it for you Ranma-"Akane couldn't bear to listen anymore, so she ran up the stairs, ran into her room and slammed the door, and sat on the floor. *I don't care anymore, Ranma loves Nabiki, and Nabiki loves Ranma.. I wont get in the way anymore.. But I have to look on the bright side... there are others* Akane thought but she was already in tears.. 


	3. whats happening to me?

** I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT ADDING A CHAPPY SO SOON!! My computer was having problems for a long time, GOMENASAIII!!!**  
  
"Akane you're late for school, Ranma and Nabiki already left" Kasumi said, she was outside Akane's door. "Kasumi, I don't feel well....." Akane said in a feeble voice "Alright Akane-chan, I will leave your breakfast in the kitchen then...." Kasumi replied in a sad but still quite sing-songish voice  
  
*Akane, you don't have to be sad about Ranma, you still have others like me* Ryouga thought, *Oh Akane, I wish I could just hear your voice once aga- *, "Ryouga-kun? What are you doing outside our gate?" Akane said as she was picking up the newspaper. "Would you like to come inside?" Akane said with a tiny smile on her face.  
  
"Would you like some Tea?" Akane asked in her most girly voice possible "oh thank you Akane-san" Ryouga said as he held his cup out for her to pour, Akane Poured but then she ended up pouring an amount on her hand, "ouch.." she said as she grasped her hand, then all of a sudden she felt another hand on hers, and he pulled up her hand and put it in his other hand, there was silence.  
  
Then without warning, she flung herself on Ryouga, and she said very quietly "Ryouga I have always cared for you, ever since the day I met you" *what am I saying?* Akane thought right after she said those words "please say you care for me too" Akane said *what is happening?* then Akane felt arms wrap around her back, and Ryouga said "Akane-san, I do care for you and always have"  
  
Akane felt hot tears stream down her face, she didn't understand, she was confused, she felt the words that came out of her mouth belonged to another Akane And soon she felt Ryouga's gaze on her, she pulled herself back to her knees And Akane stared at the floor, and Ryouga said "Akane-san, why are you crying?" Akane wiped her tears and said "gomen Ryouga-kun, its just that I have been waiting for this moment for a long time"  
  
*what is happening?* she thought. Akane had this terrible pain in her throat "I have won, Ranma" Akane mumbled aloud, and she pulled her face up to look at Ryouga  
  
and she realized he heard her say it. Ryouga wasn't looking happy because Akane, his love, mentioned his enemy, he looked sad and angry because he just realized something. "Akane-san, if you are just using me for some foolish reason.........." he said  
  
"Ryouga-kun, that's not it"  
  
"or if you cant forget that foolish Ranma..."  
  
"No.. Ryouga-kun no"  
  
"Don't ask me to fill his place......"  
  
"Ryouga-kun....."  
  
"Akane-san, Its hard to accept your love..... Since you are still in love...."  
  
"not with me...."  
  
"Ryouga-kun......."  
  
Ryouga left Akane, and he went out the front door, (without getting lost, because he was too heartbroken to think about getting lost) Akane ran up the stairs, and started sobbing in her bedroom, what she did was wrong, and all of this..... for the sake of forgetting the person in her life she could never forget.  
  
Akane cried in her room for awhile, and before she realized it, it was already dinner. Akane was called down, and Akane went downstairs, and she plopped herself in her usual place in the table.  
  
She felt Ranma's gaze on her, she tried her best not to look at him. Nabiki was sitting beside Ranma, and she saw Nabiki lean over from time to time To whisper something in Ranma's ear.  
  
Akane was able to pick up little bits and pieces of what Nabiki would say ".....whats with Akane...." "....... Akane is acting weird......" and she heard tiny bits of what Ranma would say "....... I don't know...." "...... do you think..... she knows?..."  
  
At this, Akane stood from the table, threw her ricebowl to the floor and ran upstairs She sat on the chair by her dresser, and she pulled open a drawer, and pulled Out a picture of Ranma, and tore it apart.  
  
Akane then walked to her bed and grabbed the stuffed toy Ranma gave to her for Christmas, and she grabbed a pair of scissors. She was about to cut it, But all of a sudden her hands stopped moving..... she was recalling all the times Ranma would save her life..... *what am I doing.... Ranma can do what he wants.... I owe him.... ...... he saved my life countless of times..... I can pay him back..... by leaving him alone...... besides.......* Akane couldn't finish the thought because Nabiki entered her room. "you okay Akane-chan?" she asked with a tiny smile on her face. "no. no. No I am not okay Nabiki....." "come on. You can tell me whats up, im your sister afterall, I will understand" "no...... no you wont....." "what?" "I said.... NO YOU WONT"  
  
Akane ran out of her room, and ran out of the house. She wasn't Intending on running away.....she just wanted to be alone for awhile. Akane pulled the ladder and propped it against the side of the house, and Akane walked up, and scampered unto the roof.  
  
She cried and cried until she heard a voice, a voice that gave her mixed emotions Anger, sadness, joy, love and confusion The voice said "Yo Akane" 


	4. Alone on valentines day part 4

Akane said nothing as Ranma clambered on to the roof, "Akane whats up with you? You have been ignoring me for awhile....." Ranma said, Akane said nothing.....  
  
"Not only me, your friends say you don't talk a lot and your ignoring Nabi- "Ranma couldn't finish the sentence, because Akane stood up and when she did, she sort off slid, and she was very close to falling of the roof, when Ranma grabbed her by the hand, Akane, whose body was dangling the roof, shouted "LET ME GO RANMA!"  
  
Ranma wouldn't let go of her hand, but then a cat from the neighboring roof jumped to their roof. It approached Ranma, he gave a little scream and soon he lost balance And he slid of the roof, but made sure that he was the one to land on the floor, not Akane. They landed with a thud, and Akane soon pulled herself to her feet. She walked away, and she heard Ranma mumble "..not even a thank you...."  
  
* I can never be left alone, in this house* Akane thought Akane grabbed some clothes and a towel and walked to the bathroom She twisted the hot water knob and let the water flow out.. *Ranma saved me again.... Why?.... if He cares about Nabiki, why save me?.... .... I told him to let go.....baka*  
  
She took of her clothes and slid into the tub..... after an hour or so She stepped out of the tub, put on her clothes, and soon walked out of the bathroom And walked to her room, she passed the dojo, and saw the sliding door was open By a crack, and she saw Nabiki and Ranma there.  
  
"you okay Ranma?" Nabiki asked "after falling off the roof with that lump fat on me, what do you think?" Ranma said Akane felt her face grow hot with anger "Then you must be more than okay" Nabiki replied with a smile on her face "but I still didn't find out why she has been ignoring me." Ranma said in a mellow tone. "you think she knows?" Nabiki asked with concern in her voice "If she did, I think she would be happy not sad"  
  
"good point." Akane soon walked up the stairs. Akane slid into her room and into her bed, she had this dream. Or more or less, a nightmare. She was in school, she looked at a calendar in her classroom wall *Feb 14*, she walked around the vicinity, and she looked into the gym and saw two lone figures. Ranma and Nabiki. Ranma was in a suit, while Nabiki was in this gold gown, they were dancing, and then all of a sudden, they stopped.  
  
Ranma pulled Nabiki close, and she saw they were about to kiss, Akane couldn't Bear to see such thing happen... * my sister..... and my fiancé* "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Akane woke up, she had little beads of sweat on her face all over her face  
  
She looked at her clock, 4:39 am, "thank goodness it was a dream...." Akane muttered She stepped out of bed. Akane walked over to the stairs, she passed Ranma and Genma's Room.  
  
Ranma was snoring *baka*. She walked to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face, and looked into the mirror, for the first time, She found it difficult to smile.  
  
Akane went up the stairs and back into her room She walked to her closet and pulled out her uniform, she removed her PJ's And she changed into her uniform.  
  
Akane walked over to the veranda that had the view of the pond, she sat down, with a glass of water in hand, and she stared out at the dim-lit sky, and the moon. Akane stood staring at that for a long time, then the sun began to rise. "Oh Akane-chan, your already awake" Akane turned to see Kasumi.  
  
"well I see your going to school, I will get you breakfast." Kasumi said in her sing-song voice. Kasumi set the table, turned on the rice cooker, and heated water Akane sat in her usual place in the table. She heard voices coming from the stairs, and she turned to see Ranma and Nabiki walking down the stairs together.  
  
They stopped talking when they saw Akane. The two of them sat down, and nobody said a word. Akane soon said (in a voice that was trying to sound cheerful) "lovely day it is....."  
  
Nabiki and Ranma looked at Akane, both shocked to see Akane talking. The nodded in agreement and there was silence. And all of a sudden, they heard maniacal laughter, and then, they heard "AKANE CHAAAAAAAAANN!!!!", and Happosai landed on Akane's chest, and he clung to her breast and would mumble "oh sweet", and Akane was about to Hit Happosai, when Ranma's fist came in first, Akane, who was still in the momentum of hitting Happosai, hit Ranma on the head instead, the 2 guys were knocked out, both with large bumps on their heads.  
  
Nabiki ran over to Ranma, and shook him to check if he was alive. Nabiki whispered, "If you stay unconscious for the whole day, we wont be able to-" Nabiki didn't need to finish, because Ranma soon got back up, and he walked back to his place on the table and simultaneously rubbing his head. nobody spoke again.  
  
Soon Kasumi came in with breakfast.. Everybody ate in silence, even Ranma, who always ate noisily; was eating quietly today. Soon everyone was finished and they all walked to school.  
  
when they arrived, Kunou appeared with a bouquet of red roses and asked Akane if she would like to go to the dance with him, Akane ignored him. And all of a sudden Ryouga was outside of the school gate with a walking stick, looking all tired, he then called out to Akane.  
  
Akane ran over to Ryouga, "Akane-san, im sorry about what I said, please forgive me" Ranma was looking at Akane, and Akane turned to look at Ryouga and said  
  
"Ryouga-kun, its actually me who is supposed to apologize" Akane said  
  
"Akane....." Ranma mumbled while staring at Akane.  
  
"Akane, what are you and Ryouga talking about?" Nabiki asked Akane ignored her sister.  
  
"Ryouga-kun, I have a favor to ask" Akane said  
  
"Anything Akane-san"  
  
"We have this thing in our school coming up.... More or less.... A dance" Akane said  
  
*déjà vu all over again*  
  
"Yes Akane-san?"  
  
She felt Ranma's gaze on her  
  
"And, it would really be special...... if you would...... go with me" 


	5. alone on valentines day part5

Akane felt her world shatter right after she said those words, she turned to see Ranma Looking at Nabiki, and Nabiki looking at Ranma, Ukyou was smiling, and many people were whispering.  
  
Akane felt arms wrap around her, she knew it was Ryouga. "Of course Akane-san" Ryouga said. Akane couldn't bear to bring herself to look at Ryouga, and she started crying.  
  
Ryouga must have taken these to be for tears of joy and hugged her even more tightly. Soon the school bell started ringing, and Ryouga pulled his arms away from Akane. Ryouga said goodbye, and Akane trudged off to her classroom. Akane sat down, she felt many eyes on her, and she looked at Ranma, to find he was Writing something in that book Akane saw before. Ranma looked calm,  
  
* He must be unaffected by what happened* Akane thought as she looked at him. After classes, Ranma stepped out of the classroom, ran down the corridor. Akane looked out the window a few minutes later, to see Ranma running towards Nabiki, and Akane watched them walk away. Akane felt really bad. * I think I should leave school* Akane thought after she looked at her watch, she walked home. Akane felt really stressed so she wanted to eat. she stopped at Ukyou's for an okonomiyaki.  
  
"Good evening! Oh, it's you Akane-chan." Ukyou greeted. "Squid pancake please." She said silently, and Akane pulled out a bill from her pocket. "Oh no need Akane, I'll give you free pancakes from now on. Since you left Ranma, you kinda opened the field a bit for me, and I owe you for that" Ukyou said with a giggle  
  
"Ukyou I'll bring my pancake home." Akane said in a somewhat annoyed tone. Ukyou cooked up the pancake, and put it in a cardboard box. As Akane walked home, with the little cardboard box, she stopped. She realized she ordered a squid pancake. *Ranma's favorite* Akane smiled, and she felt her eyes go watery.  
  
Akane arrived home, put down the pancake in the kitchen. Akane walked upstairs, and walked to her room. She pulled out a calendar, and counted the days till the dance.  
  
*3 more days till the dance* Akane sighed *I need to look on the bright side..... its just a stupid dance..... no big deal.......* Akane tried to smile. She heard her door open, she turned to see Kasumi.  
  
"Are you okay Akane? You have been eating less and less, Im starting to think your on a starvation diet" Kasumi said in a concerned tone "No Kasumi..... im just..... Depressed....." Akane replied "its about your valentines dance isn't it?" Kasumi said "how did you know?"  
  
"I hear Nabiki and Ranma talk about it a lot." "They talk a lot these days don't they?" Akane muttered. "Akane, i have noticed you don't talk about the dance as much as they do." Akane sighed and stood up. "im not even ready for the dance...."  
  
"Akane, you always know im always here to help you. Now, tell me what you need." Kasumi gave Akane a smile, and Akane tried to smile back. Akane walked into Kasumi's room, and Kasumi asked her to sit down. Kasumi walked to her closet and pulled out an old lavender gown. "Its very beautiful Kasumi" Akane said, as she looked at the gown. "It's the only gown I have at the moment" Kasumi smiled, as she handed the gown to Akane.  
  
Akane tried it on, after she did, she heard Kasumi say "a perfect fit." Kasumi helped Akane out of the gown; Kasumi then folded it, and told Akane to keep the gown. Akane smiled back at her sister and walked back to her room, and she placed the gown in her closet.  
  
The next day, Akane woke up to a bright and lovely Saturday morning. She stretched her arms, and then sat up. She looked around her room, and then she froze. Her closet door was open, and she saw some of her underwear on the floor, and little black tracks leading out her door. Akane stood up, and picked up her underwear, she folded it, and was about to stuff it in the closet, and she looked at her clothes, something was missing, and then it hit her, *THE GOWN!* Akane dropped her underwear, and ran down the stairs into Happosai's room, and she yelled "HAPPOSAI! WHERE IS MY GOWN!?"  
  
Happosai turned to look at Akane "what gown? I only have my lovely collection here" Happosai said innocently. Akane stomped into his room, and she sifted through the piles of lingerie. then Akane looked into the corner to see the lavender gown, all dirty and black.  
  
"Happosai.... what did you do to my gown....." Akane said, lifting the dirty gown to show to the perverted old man. "Oh that's a gown? I thought it was a rag, it was placed at the back of your closet when I was ste- I mean..... looking at your closet. so I figured, you didn't like it I was collecting you know..... some lady accidentally poured ink all over me, so I needed that rag" Happosai said as he smoked his pipe.  
  
Akane grew red with anger, and malleted Happosai out of the room. Akane broke out in tears, *I have no gown, and the dance is just two days away...* Akane stayed in her room all day, Kasumi tried to comfort her, and the fact the dance was optional, she didn't have to attend didn't comfort her the least bit. * I hate Valentines day* Akane would think only about how much she hated Valentines day.  
  
Akane woke up at 4:42 in the morning. She went down the stairs, and felt her stomach growl. She remembered she left a squid pancake in the kitchen, though she wouldn't be surprised if someone ate it. Akane walked into the kitchen and saw the cardboard was empty, but what caught her eye was a brown paper bag with her name on the card. She opened the card, and it said:  
  
Dear Akane Thank you for the pancake, in exchange for that I give you this  
-your fairy godmother  
  
Akane tore open the paper package and pulled out the most beautiful gold gown she has ever seen. and a piece of paper fluttered to the ground and she picked it up and it read:  
  
Are you still going to the dance? 


	6. alone on valentines day part6

Akane tried on the gown Akane found herself quite pretty as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I think this was from Kasumi....." Akane said to herself  
  
February 14.  
  
*Gee. I haven't seen Ranma and Nabiki the whole day.....* Akane thought, as  
  
she walked down the stairs. "Kasumi, what time is it?" Akane asked. "5:15 pm." Kasumi replied while giving her little sister a smile.  
  
Akane ran up the stairs, got a back, put her gown in it, and headed down the stairs Akane was about to run out the door when Kasumi called Akane.  
  
"Yes Kasumi?"  
  
"Oh Akane, here are some snacks , and..... its quite early, are you sure you should leave now?"  
  
"well you know what they say, the early bird catches the worm"br "Akane- chan, I cant help but ask..... are you ready for the dance?" br "Of course I am" br "Do you have your gown?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Shoes?'  
  
"um...."  
  
"make-up?"  
  
Akane shook her head; she was read with embarrassment "Akane, ill help you with those things, just stay a bit longer okay?" Kasumi said. *I can't help but feel that Kasumi is up to something* Akane thought.  
  
6:27 pm  
  
"Akane-chan you look so beautiful" Kasumi said with a sigh. Akane blushed. Akane did look lovely "Thanks Kasumi, but now the shoes...." Akane said while looking at her feet. "Kasumi smiled, and she pulled out a pair of strappy gold shoes from her closet Akane hugged Kasumi very tight and she walked out.  
  
Many guys would stop whatever they were doing just to ogle at Akane. *I wonder how Ranma would react....* Akane thought When she stepped into the school grounds, she looked around, hoping to find Nabiki and Ranma. She saw a few girls, and a few guys. Akane checked her watch, *7:13* "I suppose not much people are here at this time." Akane muttered to herself.  
  
Akane sat on the stone bench by the gym, the place where the dance was held * I wonder when Ryouga will be here...... I suppose not to soon.....you can't rely on a guy like him to be here on time* Akane thought, she shrugged and looked at the gate in hopes she might see Ranma, Nabiki, or Ryouga. "Akane-chaann!!!" Akane looked up and saw Ukyou running towards her.  
  
"Akane-chan have you seen Ranma?" Ukyou asked  
  
"Nope...." Akane replied...."I was hoping you knew" she added  
  
"I want to at least have 1 dance with him" Ukyou said  
  
"RANMA –SAMA!!!" Ukyou and Akane turned around to see Kodachi running in the school gate.  
  
"Have any one of you seen my darling Ranma?" Kodachi asked the 2 girls. They shrugged and shook their heads. Then they heard the sound of a bike bell, Ukyou and Kodachi turned, while Akane looked down on the floor, for she already knew who that was.  
  
"Nihao Ukyou!  
  
"Hi Shampoo..... wait, you don't go to this school.....in fact you don't even go to school.... why are you here?" Ukyou said in a scornful tone  
  
"I want to be with Ranma" Shampoo said  
  
Akane stood up and walked away *Too much talk about Ranma*, She walked in the gym, it was decorated with streamers and balloons and all sorts of fandanglers and other sorts of party stuff  
  
Akane sat in one of the chairs in the gym, and slowly watched the gym fill up with people Akane looked at the clock situated on the wall of the gym *8:57* Akane sighed and walked out.  
  
"when im inside, there is nothing to do but go outside. But then when im outside, nowhere to go but inside" Akane mumbled, then shrugged, and sat on the stone bench that was now deserted.  
  
*9:55 pm*  
  
Akane was nearly asleep when suddenly she heard girls arguing  
  
She looked up to see Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi, clinging on what seemed to be a guy  
  
"Ranma" Akane muttered  
  
"Ranchan will you dance with me?" Ukyou said in a sugary voice  
  
"NO! Ranma is dancing with me!" snapped Shampoo  
  
"AHAAHAHA! Ranma-sama will dance only with me" Kodachi said accompanied by her obnoxious laugh  
  
Ranma soon said, "Ah..... girls, gomen. Im afraid im dancing with my date" Akane didn't want to be seen by Ranma so she Ran behind the bushes, but then Ranma saw her Ranma walked over to the bush were Akane was hiding, and he said "Yo Akane."  
  
Akane ran off, she was trying to avoid talking to Ranma  
  
"Wait Akane!" Ranma yelled  
  
Akane kept on running, but I suppose you know that running in heels isn't quite comfy nor that good to run in, so as expected  
  
she tripped  
  
"Akane are you okay?" Ranma asked while holding out a hand. Akane slapped his hand away, and got up and tried to run off, but Ranma stopped her.  
  
"Akane I want to know..... why have you been ignoring me lately"  
  
Akane said nothing, nor did she try to run away  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Ranma, im sorry" Akane said, and then she sat down on the ground and her eyes welled up with tears  
  
Ranma smiled and sat down on the ground and handed Akane a hanky  
  
"Nabiki told me I would need this.." Ranma said  
  
"Ranma, can I ask you something?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Are you in love with my sister?"  
  
There was silence, and soon Ranma started laughing  
  
"Why would I be?" Ranma asked  
  
"Because you have been spending an awful lot of time with her"  
  
"I will tell you why I was doing so in a moment..... but you thought I was in love with Nabiki?"  
  
Akane nodded  
  
"No.... [laugh] Im not, besides im already in love with-"Ranma didn't finish, he blushed a crimson red blush.  
  
Akane smiled, then she asked, "So why were you spending time with her?"  
  
"well, I wanted to ask this girl to the dance but I was not sure what to do, make her say yes, and other stuff Nabiki told me to buy stuff for her, she said flowers and chocolates were quite corny, so instead I bought her a gown. Actually Nabiki bought it, I just gave her the money, and she had to choose since I didn't know how to do that sort of stuff" Ranma said  
  
Akane felt her heart stop  
  
and Ranma continued "When I bought It, I kept this book with me, as a sort- off, scriptso I could practice what I could say.... I know its weird. But then something happened, the girl I wanted to ask out was taken, so I thought I might as well lose hope, but I knew I still had some hope in me, as I knew the guy was..... odd" Ranma said and he was blushing a very deep red  
  
"Now let me ask a question, why were you ignoring me?" Ranma asked  
  
Akane blushed and said, "This guy, who I wanted to him to take me to the dance, was acting funny He would spend time with this other girl, and I got suspicious, I heard them talking and I thought he was taking her, so I tried to not make such a big deal about it so I tried to forget him by asking another guy to the dance...... thinking I could forget him, but the truth is, I can never forget him....i just think of him morning, noon and night"  
  
The two of them were quiet, then Ranma asked "So this means you love me?" and he blushed a deep shade of red  
  
"Ranma..... yes Ranma, I do" Akane blushed and she hugged Ranma  
  
They were locked in that embrace for awhile, then Akane soon moved her head and it was parallel to his, and she felt the two of them getting closer until they heard a yell "RANMAAAAAAA!!", they both turned to see the 3 girls, all enraged, and another person  
  
it was Ryouga. 


	7. alone on valentines day part7

Ranma stood up and Akane stood behind him. To Akane, the girls weren't much of threat to Ranma but Ryouga was a big threat. She recalled all the times Ranma got beaten up because of Ryouga, and she didn't want Ranma to get hurt. Ranma picked up Akane and ran away.  
  
Akane looked back, to see only Shampoo and Kodachi chasing them. They ended up in the field, and Ranma put Akane down, and he told her to run away, Akane shook her head violently, "Ranma, I" Akane was about to say, but she was stopped by Shampoo who threw some round object, and as soon as it hit the ground, a plume of purple smoke escaped. The smoke paralyzed her.  
  
Ranma yelled Akane's name, but she couldn't move her head or her body, she could only see the grassy part of the field. She didn't know what was going on but she heard a variety if heavy objects hitting the ground near Akane, She knew that Kodachi and Shampoo were trying to hurt Akane, but Ranma would make sure it wouldn't hit her . Akane couldn't move her lips, the only movements she was able to do were breathing and blinking. Soon she heard a scream, "RANMA!!"  
  
she knew it was Ryouga. Ranma would say some things but Akane couldn't understand Akane couldn't understand; she had lost the feeling in most of her body and now her ears, and she couldn't hear much.  
  
Akane was able to hear a little, but it was quite faint. She felt the ground shake below her. Soon it was quiet, but then she felt something land beside her. and she heard the faint sound  
  
"Akane....."  
  
Akane knew it was Ranma. She felt some more things happen; the ground shaking, and many things and faint yell of Ranma. Akane wanted to scream, when she felt something; more or less she felt a liquid by her shoulder. Akane tried to move her mouth, and in the process, it hurt her. And Akane felt her body go numb, and she soon was unconscious.  
  
Akane woke up, and she saw that she was in her room, she had bandages on her hands, then after awhile, she jumped out of bed, and ran down the corridor, and she slid open the room where Ranma slept, and saw the room was empty.  
  
She ran downstairs, to see only Kasumi, her dad and Happosai . "Kasumi, where is Ranma?" Akane asked in a frantic tone  
  
Kasumi gave a weak smile to Akane  
  
"Akane he has been in the hospital for 3 days" Kasumi said  
  
"what?...."  
  
"Akane-chan, you have been asleep for awhile too, the doctors had had to attach all sorts of needles and stuff, in both your hands and on your neck... it was deeesghasting" Happosai said  
  
Akane didn't say anything  
  
"Akane why don't you visit him one time, when you do, I think he i will /i still be alive" Mr. Tendou said  
  
"Father!" Kasumi shouted Akane ran upstairs. She didn't want to feel any worse than she already did. After awhile, somebody knocked on her door. Akane said "come in" and in came her two sisters.  
  
"Akane, don't mind what father said" Kasumi said.  
  
"Yeah Akane, besides Ranma is still okay" Nabiki added  
  
*/i okay? What's that supposed to mean?*  
  
"You want to go see him?" Nabiki asked  
  
"I don't think she could Nabiki" Kasumi said  
  
Akane looked at Kasumi  
  
"That poison could still be in Akane's system, Dr. Tofu clearly said that she needs to be in bed for at least a week" Kasumi said  
  
"Please Kasumi?" Akane asked in a low voice  
  
Kasumi smiled, and she looked at her watch, sighed and said "Okay, you can go, only for 2 hours, then you have to get back here at 4:30, you still have to rest"  
  
Akane dressed up, and Nabiki went with her. Akane wanted to ask Nabiki a lot of things, and so now was the perfect opportunity to do so but she thought it would be more or less a hassle to her sister, so she asked the one that seemed most significant at the moment..  
  
"Nabiki, I have a lot of questions to ask you" Akane said  
  
Nabiki shrugged and then she said "fire away."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were plotting with Ranma?"  
  
"Well.... he paid. And he doesn't have the right experience with girls and stuff"  
  
"Heh."  
  
"Ranma's a sweet guy Akane, and he isn't only sweet, he is terribly shy."  
  
"I've noticed" Akane said with a smile.  
  
Soon they arrived into Dr. Tofu's clinic. "Hey Akane and Nabiki" He greeted  
  
"Hey Doctor Tofu" They greeted back  
  
"Oh, Ranma's upstairs. He has a couple of guest's right now" Dr. Tofu said while pointing upstairs  
  
Akane and Nabiki went up the stairs, and opened the door with Ranma's name on it. They saw Ukyou, she was crying, Genma, and Cologne. Ranma had many things scattered about his room. A large bell with Chinese writings on it, a vase filled with black roses, and what seemed to be a squid pancake.  
  
Nabiki went to the table beside Ranma's bed, and she signaled Akane to come closer. Akane came closer to take a look at her fiancé; he had a few bandages in his face, and many on his arms. Akane pulled up a chair, and sat by Ranma.  
  
She sat there and looked at her fiancé, she would stroke his face from time to time, and before she knew it, it was 4:27. Nabiki called Akane, but Akane told her to go ahead.  
  
Akane pulled out the panda doll Ranma gave to Akane on Christmas from her bag, and placed it on Ranma's table, Ukyou left after Akane did. Akane stared a her fiancé and she stroked his face was about to walk out when she heard a weak voice say  
  
"Akane........"  
  
*Im sorry I didn't update for so long, I had a writer's block and I was sick for awhile. im sorry if this story isn't what you might expect, gomenasai!!* 


	8. alone on valentines day part8

Akane looked back after she heard her name, to see her fiancé's hand up in the air, and watch it fall back. Akane ran back to the bedside of her fiancé, and she would repeatedly call his name. But sadly he didn't respond.  
  
Akane looked at her fiancé and walked out. "4:56, Kasumi is going to kill me." Akane mumbled as she stepped out of the clinic. As Akane was walking home, she was thinking about a few things. *Was I hallucinating back there?.... could be the poison..... but.... I feel..... unsure... did he say my name.... or was I just hallucinating.......* Akane walked into her house, and right into the angry face of Kasumi.  
  
"Akane, I thought I said you were supposed to be back here at exactly 4:30" Kasumi said  
  
"Sorry Kasumi." Akane replied in a crestfallen tone  
  
Kasumi sighed and gave her sister a smile "Akane, I only want you to be okay"  
  
Kasumi told Akane to go upstairs and rest. Akane followed her sister and marched up the stairs. Akane went into her room and she pulled out her PJs from her closet. *I know its only 5:00, but I have a feeling I will be spending the rest of the day in here* she shrugged and was about to shut the closet, until she saw the gold gown she wore.  
  
She pulled it out and looked at it, there was a reddish spot on the left side. Akane soon felt her eyes well up with tears.  
  
Akane ate dinner upstairs, and spent her time reading a book, but fell asleep at 7:30 pm. Akane was having a dream of her and Ranma, dancing at the Valentines day ball, until Someone spilled punch on her dress and Ranma fainted. Akane found this quite odd for a dream, soon enough she was awakened by a rapping on her window. Akane opened her eyes to her dark bedroom, and she turned to her window to see a dark figure, Akane stepped out of bed and opened her window, and the figure jumped in and said  
  
"Akane-san"  
  
"Ryouga-kun" Akane exclaimed with fear and surprise in her voice.  
  
"Akane-san, are you okay?" Ryouga asked  
  
"Y-yes Ryouga-kun" Akane replied  
  
"No your not, that idiot Ranma hurt you, im going to kill him" He said while grabbing Akane's bandaged hands  
  
Akane pulled away and said "Ryouga........... im sorry...."  
  
"Sorry for what Akane?"  
  
"...i still have feelings for Ranma......"  
  
Ryouga looked at Akane long, and soon he said "I feel so used."  
  
Akane sighed as she saw Ryouga jump out of her room, and out of her house. "Poor Ryouga....." Akane muttered. Akane closed her window and went back to sleep.  
  
Akane woke up at 5:55 am. Akane looked up at her ceiling for 5 minutes then got up. Akane dressed up, and she quietly tip-toed down the stairs. Akane soon stepped out of the house, and she ran down the street, towards Dr. Tofu's clinic.  
  
Akane stepped inside Ranma's room, and pulled up a chair and set it beside his bed. Akane stroked his face and his hair and would smile at her fiancé. She wondered when or if he would ever awake from his slumber. Akane shuddered to think that he might never awaken from his slumber.  
  
Akane hoped Ranma could wake up, so what she did was talk to Ranma. Akane was soon able to go back to school, and everyday she would swing by the clinic and share some senseless story with her sleeping fiancé.  
  
On the 5th consecutive night she had been doing this, Akane began to lose hope, so instead she started talking about what happened on the 14th.  
  
"Hey Ranma" She began  
  
"I wont be sharing my usual story today, but...... I wanna talk to you about Valentines day. Remember when you were talking to me and the area of the school, you know. the one with lots of trees..... I recall that we were about to kiss" Akane blushed at that comment  
  
"Heh.... well Ranma, I have been thinking of that moment for awhile, and well......... I hope...... oh never mind, you cant even hear me, it doesn't matter...." Akane said, then she picked up her school bag and walked out.  
  
As soon as she came home, she ran into her room, and sat infront of her dresser. She pulled open a drawer, and she pulled out the picture of her and Ranma. Neither of them had positive expressions. But more or less, Akane missed those days.  
  
The next day, at around 7:00 am, Akane woke up. "I love the weekends." Akane said She changed and she went down the stairs, and she went into the dining room, and she found a note lying on the table, it read:  
  
We have gone out, breakfast in kitchen  
  
Akane sighed and sat down, she wasn't in the mood to eat breakfast. She wanted to see Ranma, and some of her friends, for she was feeling lonely. So instead Akane dressed up and went out of the house.  
  
Akane ran down the street, and into Dr. Tofu's clinic, she ran up the stairs, and into Ranma's room, she peered inside, and what she saw shocked her. what she saw was.... nothing.... the room was empty, Akane was thinking the worst.  
  
Akane ran downstairs and called for Dr. Tofu, he was at the foot of the stairs and he said "Hey Akane-chan" he said  
  
"Dr. Tofu, where is Ranma? is he okay? is he-"Akane couldn't finish he sentence because a shout came from outside  
  
"AKANE IF YOUR WONDERING HOW YOUR FIANCE IS, ITS BEST TO GO AND ASK HIM. idiot tomboy...." a voice shouted which made Akane have the sudden urge to mallet someone  
  
She ran outside to see her fiancé, all tall, dark haired, in a cast, and had a bandage on his face. Akane's eyes welled up with tears and she ran towards her fiancé.  
  
Akane was so happy, and she wrapped her arms around her fiancé real tight.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Yes Ranma?"  
  
"Next time, don't talk about Valentines day in front of me again please?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ okay I am finally done, this is the last chappy... hooraaaaah....lol okay... so anywayz.. im going to start working on my other story soon... oh yeahhhhh =)  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ hehe... I wish I did though. *_* I infact don't own any characters in the story, but I wrote the story, so the story is mine? but I don't own the characters, at all..... but I wrote the story so  
  
story=mine  
  
characters of story= not mine. 


End file.
